


Jealous Omi Omi

by AnimeWho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWho/pseuds/AnimeWho
Summary: Where Sakusa gets jealous of a new trainer, and basically everyone else after that interacts with Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Jealous Omi Omi

**Author's Note:**

> :p The two characters aren't together yet.

"Hey Tsumu!", a distant voice yelled.   
"Oh! Hey Juno!", Atsumu responds.   
"I brought you some drinks and some snacks."  
Sakusa looked at the scene in front of him with a look of disgust.   
"If Atsumu wants a drink or snacks he could get it himself, or he could just ask me...", Sakusa thought.   
These types of interactions between Atsumu and the new trainer have been getting more frequent. It's not that he thinks that this sunny, pretty, nice, and Atsumu Fan could ever be his rival for Atsumu's love. Ever since that one night where Atsumu and Juno disappeared for a minute, those two have been excessively interacting. It was getting annoying. Sakusa's discomfort must have shown because Bokuto started prying.   
"HEY HEY HEY, what's wrong?"  
"Ugh, you're too loud, and nothing is wrong, why would you assume something like that?"  
"Are you sure, because one moment you were looking at Atsumu with this "Oh my god he just tripped over his own feet but he's adorable face", and now you're looking at him like, "Ugh, this kid is cheating on me now?".   
"I deny anything and everything you say."  
"You're jealous aren't you? Well, I know someone who is super good at this stuff."  
"No-"  
Bokuto grabbed his phone and started calling someone. The call was answered.   
"Oya?"  
"Yup, hey bro!"  
"Bro, you have another couple's life I need to fix?"  
"Yeah bro, this one's a tsundere and a ray of sunshine."  
"Do you mean Hinata and Kageyama?"  
"No, the germaphobe tsundere."  
"OH, ok ok, let me talk to him."  
Sakusa hesitated, before putting the phone to his ear.  
"Hey, this phone is sanitized, right?"  
"YUP!"  
"Ok..."  
"Sup bruh heard you needed some help.", Kuroo says.   
"How do I trust you know what you are doing?", Sakusa asks.   
"My boyfriend Kenma, I have so many experiences of being jealous of that jumping tangerine. Kenma prefers hanging out with him more than going on a date with me."  
"Isn't that a bad thing?", Sakusa asks.   
He doesn't get an answer. After the call, Kuroo sent a list of things to avoid to end up with his "crush". 

1\. Stop being such a prick to him.   
"Hey, Atsumu."  
"Omi Omi? What a surprise, what do you need?"  
"Uh, you looked thirsty, so I got you a drink."  
The whole room became silent, the only sound that was heard was Bokuto's typing, as he informed Kuroo about everything that was happening.   
"Omi Omi, um, thanks? Wow, okay this isn't actually a dream is it?"  
Atsumu gave a big smile to Sakusa. Sakusa stormed out of the room, face red and hot.   
"Hey, are you okay?", Bokuto asks.   
"Yeah."  
Sakusa was in his room, trying to go to sleep, but that smile kept on replaying in his head. His face turned red again, remembering everything. Sakusa fiddled with his blanket as he thought about what he needed to do to see that smile again. 

2\. Make it clear that you have interest in Atsumu.   
This one was a bit hard for Sakusa, seeing that he was a so-called Tsundere. Even so, a perfect opportunity came to him.   
"Hey Omi Omi"  
"Yeah?"  
"I have two tickets to the amusement park, wanna come with me this weekend?"  
Sakusa spit his water, then wiped his mouth furiously out of embarrassment.   
"Is this a date?". Sakusa thought.   
"Sure, what time?"  
"Huh? Oh, I didn't think I'd make it this far, uh maybe meet up at 9 am?"  
"Ok."  
Sakusa ran away again and locked himself up in the bathroom.   
This is Sakusa's current train of thought.  
AHHHHH, ok ok calm down. I did it! HAHAHA, Atsumu is taking me out on a date! But as friends, but it's still a date right? Oh my god, what should I wear? I have to update Kuroo.   
As soon as he sent the message Kuroo sent a picture of what to wear.   
"Oh, this is a really nice outfit! But would it look good on me? Whatever I need to get this."  
Sakusa checked his watch, it was really late, and it was cold outside, but his date depended on this. He hurriedly went to the store to buy the clothes, face brimming with excitement. Nothing would go wrong, right?  
Everything went wrong on the weekends. Turns out that the invincible Sakusa caught a fuckin cold right before his friend date. Sakusa sat in his bed, looking at the pictures of Atsumu at the amusement park with Juno. Sakusa glared at Juno, the man who stole his friend date. The horrible thing is, that Atsumu actually looked like he was having fun. Sakusa turned his phone of aggressively and threw it across the room, then quickly picked it back up. All his precious pictures of Atsumu were on his phone after all. Sakusa had no intent on losing the only thing that kept him going. As soon as he looked into his phone, he saw his reflection on the black screen. All of these insecurities crept upon him. What if Atsumu actually hates me because I treat him so bad? What is he isn't good looking enough? What if-? All of a sudden, a ring was heard at the front door.   
"FUCK OFF!", Sakusa yelled.   
"Ok geez Omi Omi I'm sorry I'll go."  
Oh wait, was that FRICKIN ATSUMU? Sakusa quickly fixed himself and opened the door, telling Atsumu that it was okay to come in. Atsumu entered with a big smile on his face, with a bag of hot onigiri in his hands. The two people sat down, and there was am akward silence.   
"Hey Omi Omi, sorry that yer sick, I know you hate the germs."  
"It's fine, it's not your fault."  
"So I have something to tell you Omi Omi, promise you won't hit me, or possibly murder me in a brutal way?"  
"Hmm, maybe."  
"Alright, so latley these days, I feel like I really became attached to someone, and I feel like I like that person."  
"Huh?"  
"And it's a boy, that I know."  
Sakusa knew that this was it. It was all his tsundere ass fault that he missed his chance, tears welled up in his eyes, which was surprising because he never cried.   
"And I like-, Omi Omi? WHY ARE YOU CRYING? OHMYWHATDOIDO?"  
Sakusa furioulsy wiped down his eyes.   
"I-I LIKE YOU!"  
Sakusa's eyes widened.   
"What?"  
"I like you Omi Omi, I think that your handsome, reliable, and caring in your own way."  
"I-, ikindoflikeyoutoo?"  
"What? Can you repeat that?"  
"I like you too...", Sakusa said with his face buried in his hands.   
Sakusa felt a pair of warm hands lift his face up. Atsumu crawled onto his lap, and kissed Sakusa. It was like Euphoria. Sakusa leaned into the kiss, and it was tender and wam, it was nice.   
"Oi, you're going to get sick, dumbass."  
"Heehee, I don't get sick Omi Omi."  
An arrow peirced Sakusa's heart once again, as he hugged the figure on his lap.   
"Omi Omi? Hey what are you doing?"  
"Shut up..."  
Sakusa nuzzled his nose into Atsumu's neck, and inhaled.   
"Smells like the sun..."  
Atsumu started giggling and laughing, so Sakusa continued.   
"Stay?", Sakusa asked.   
"Yup, ok!"  
The next day Atsumu walked into practice with a whole bunch of marks and bites all over his neck.   
"Did you get attacked Tsumu?", Juno asked.   
"Kind of?", he asnwered.   
Sakusa just stood in the back, with a smirk growing on his lips.


End file.
